


Lie Awake Alone

by TheFujoshiBird



Category: TPN - Fandom, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Other, Poor Emma, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFujoshiBird/pseuds/TheFujoshiBird
Summary: The night Norman was shipped out was a sad night for the kids at Grace Field, but for Emma it began to feel like all hope was lost.





	Lie Awake Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place I believe either after chapter 30 or during. Either way it takes place the night after Norman's shipment/death.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Emma?”

A couple of the kids were standing in the doorway; starring at the girl they considered their sister with concern.

Emma rolled looked over her shoulder at them as she lay down on the bed. The worried look in their eyes made her pain hurt more than it already did. She blinked her eyes a couple times to fight back the tears. She needed to be strong for them even if she felt like all was lost.

“I’m fine guys, I just need to rest for a while,” she said, trying her best to give them a small smile.  
They didn’t seem convinced but they left her alone anyways, knowing that she did need time for her leg to recover.

Don and Gilda came to visit her a little while later, and she told them to keep up the training and preparations for the escape without her. When they tried to comfort her and ask if she wanted to talk about what happened, she shook her head no.  
They left just like the kids had, closing the door most of the way when they left leaving it slightly ajar.

Emma lay awake for what felt like hours, hugging her chest, and clenching the fabric of her shirt in her fingers.  
She was hurting, and there was a burning emptiness in her heart that she couldn’t pretend wasn’t there. The escape mattered more to her now more than ever. She has to make sure it was a success, ensure that they all made it out, for Norman’s sake.

She thought about Norman.

How his smile always made her happy. The way he always knew what they needed to do, and could remain calm in distressing situations. His agility as they ran through the forest side by side avoiding plants, and branches. She thought about the way the fine clothes seemed to fit him well, the way he had knocked her away when she tried to give him a chance to live.  
  
She recalled the way he smiled at her before he turned and left, and she regretted not being able to smile for him one last time.

Emma finally let the tears fall that she was holding back when the others were in the room. She cried for a long time, allowing herself this moment to stop thinking about the plan, and just let her emotions takes control since there was no one else around.

She was lost in her own mind and feelings, forgetting the world around her, and completely oblivious to the sound of her door gently being closed.

* * *

Ray had finally left the infirmary later that night. He hadn’t wanted to see Norman walk so peacefully to his awaited death.

It wasn’t right.

They were supposed to escape together. Not Emma’s way of all together with all of the kids, but at least the five eldest of them.

Ray had worked for years to ensure Norman and Emma’s survival, and now that Norman was gone it began to feel like it was all in vain. That idiot could have tried to escape and he didn’t, and knowing Emma she probably tried something reckless right as he was leaving, but Ray did not want to think about that right now.

All he wanted to do was go to his room to sort out his thoughts, continue redevising the plan, and then try to sleep.

As he walked down the hallway towards his room, he heard the sound of sniffles and whimpers coming from one of the rooms he passed by. Ray turned around and walked slowly towards the slightly open door where the sounds seemed to be coming from, stepping carefully on the balls of his feet to muffle the sound of his footsteps so as to not disturb whoever was in there.

When he reached the door, Ray peered in the through the open space, and was not surprised to see Emma lying on the bed in there with her back towards the door.  
Ray considered going in and talking to her, but he knew that if Mom found them she’d be suspicious.

He almost turned to leave but then he heard the sniffling sound again, which was why he had been there in the first place. He quickly realized that Emma was crying, and it was no mystery as to why.

Ray stood there unsure what to do. He wanted to go and attempt to comfort her, even though it probably wouldn’t help, but he also knew that he shouldn’t go near her for a while if they wanted to have a second chance to escape.

He stood there for a while listening to Emma crying which she tried to muffle, but since Ray was standing right outside the door it wasn’t hard to hear.

He knew she was in pain, both physically and emotional. He was in pain too, but now was not the time to handle it.

All Ray knew was that now it was up to them to escape safely, and it would be just as difficult as it was before, if not more difficult.

Ray reached out and grabbed the doorknob, gently pulling on it, closing the door to give Emma some privacy so no one else would bother her that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry!  
> I almost cried while writing this, but I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
